The Comprehensive Cancer Center at the University of Alabama in Birmingham conducts programs in molecular biology, pharmacology, RNA and DNA virology, genetics and cell biology, immunobiology, pathology, dentistry, pediatric, surgical, medical, gynecologic, and radiation oncology. It provides shared resources for immunosuppressed mice, NMR, X-ray crystallography, animal irradiation, biostatistics, and eight additional core facilities. It is carrying on exploratory projects in the "Genetics of Mason-Pfizer Virus", "Antigen Expression of Human T Lymphocyte Sub-Populations", "The Molecular Structure of Pisum Sativum Lectin", "Regulation of Human Immunoglobulin Synthesis In Vitro", and "Immunodeficiency and Salmonella Susceptibility". New projects entitled "Biosynthesis of Heparin Sulfate in Pork Liver", "DAR, a Possible Intermediate in Purine Biosynthesis", "Sulfation of Di- and Trihydroxy Bile Acids", and "The Molecular Structure of Ubiquitin" were begun 8/1/79.